


古緣(28)

by Tsllxst



Category: IZONE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsllxst/pseuds/Tsllxst





	古緣(28)

太子先是去见了天君，拜托他们照顾好伯庸，然后悄无声色地回到东宫，慢慢走入房间，看着员瑛在整理自己的东西，手腕上果真有一道疤，低声叫她。

“员瑛...”

员瑛睁大了眼，放下手中整理的东西，缓慢地转过头来，太子伸出手臂，护着她不要摔倒，微微一笑，员瑛简直不敢相信，她拍拍自己的脸，甚至拿刀想划开那道伤，太子赶紧夺走她的刀，忧心地看着她。

“我真的回来了，不要再伤害自己了”

“你混蛋！我等你多久知道吗！呜呜呜呜呜呜”

“好～我的错，别哭了”

太子吻去她眼角的泪水，吻落在额头、鼻梁、下巴...还有嘴唇。

舌尖在口腔引导着美妙的旋律，品尝着每一处的味道，太子捧着员瑛的脸，护住她的腰，两人扑倒在床上，用法把两人的衣服脱下，舌头并没有 因为这一下的冲击而分开，反而更为激烈，手也不安分的在员瑛的身上燃火，指尖轻轻碰一下，员瑛就越来越热。

太子轻笑一声，手摇晃着小山峰，稍稍用力捏了捏，员瑛呼吸越来越重，她想叫但嘴巴被封住了，很快两颗小樱桃立了起来，下面也湿润了 起来。

“嗯嗯嗯...～”

太子不舍离开她的口腔，摸了摸她的洞口，撩起那颗小豆豆，员瑛只能被玩的无力抵抗，她享受地哼出了声，握着理智的最后一根稻草，也 随之松开。

“嗯哼～”

“前戏做足了，来吧～”

我也忍不住了...

太子缓慢进入，两人同时发出了满足的声音，随后摆动，加快腰肌的速度，太子握着她曾受伤的手腕，温柔地吻着她，那粗糙的点很快出现了，太子向此进发 ，最后一起走上高潮。

“嗯！”

“哈...”

花了好长时间才缓过来，这是她们完全没有想到的，太久没有做过，所以身子才缓那么久的吗？

太子把被子一盖，把她拥入怀里，员瑛感到很舒服，下意识靠了过来，太子宠溺地看着她，就这样睡到天亮。

傻瓜，我回来了

-龙宫

叡娜自平定叛乱，被子民称为圣王后，她开始对外征战四方，收复了不少失地，对内加强法吏，四海在她手下治理的更为强盛，可渐渐地她铲除异己，把王权加强到极致，齐公一案更使大臣不敢直言犯谏。

“娘娘，王上她又...”

“嗯，她又杀了多少大臣？”

“一共三千人，还没算上被牵连的家属和臣子”

“唉...走吧“

叡娜坐在堂上批阅折子，把一道道折子扔白堂下的大臣。

“看看，这都是你们的杰作！私下勾当、不依法规！”

“王上，臣若是做，定会承认！可我等根本就没有做过！”

“你们！来人！把他们交由刑部发落！”

“那我也要交由刑部发落吗？”

众人转身，柔理大步地走了进去，那些臣子向她行礼，她走到睿娜身旁，一巴掌扇了过去，叡娜很震惊，大臣们也慌的一批，他们怕叡娜一怒之下废后，到时真的没有人能劝的住她了。

“这些所谓的证据都是支持你的大臣，故意去查的吧，不管有的没的”

“如果不把他们处决，江山不稳！”

“那就把我废了，承宇的太子之位也把他废了，然后处决我们，赐白绫、鸩酒，到时就没有任何人可以威胁你的权力，你想放飞自我就放飞自我 没有人管制你，满意吗！”

叡娜害怕了，一向追随着自己的妻子，说出这样的话，她跌坐在龙椅上，而柔理不想多说，头也不转地离开了，安静了一阵之后，大臣说话了

“王上，想想看娘娘为何如此生气，自齐公一案度，无人敢于直言犯谏，您就借此大开杀戒，谁会不畏一个极其残暴的君主呢？”

“本王困了，退下去吧”

“唯”

叡娜下令重新把案件审查，且要确保公正，不可误杀，她走进后宫，一股药材味扑鼻而来，她让婢女们离开，留下那碗药汤，走到床边，柔理有意避开她，可生病的人哪有多大力气呀，还是被叡娜抱住了。

“躲什么？你就这么不想见我？”

“您曲身卑微前来，喂药这点小事不用劳烦你了”

叡娜把药含在嘴里，吻住她的嘴唇，把药都灌进去，柔理想躲也躲不掉，就把灌入的药全喝了，睿娜笑了笑，离开她的唇

“王上要是没其他事，还是回去吧”

“我...错了”

“您是王上，何错之有？”

“我知道错了，对不起，我不该为了一己私欲而大开杀戒，齐公一案我已命人重审，我真的错了”

你终于醒悟过来了，我的叡娜，我的臭屁龙王

未完待续


End file.
